Everything was a lie
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Draco finds out his parents aren't really his. That his worst enemy is his god-fathers and someone he thought was a becan of light was behind it all. Will he ever reunite with his real father? Find out what this pull he has with Harry means? Slash!
1. Chapter Pro

**Just wanted to say that my other story Abandoned is one chapter away from being done and I wanted to put this up now. This will be my main project until it is done, so I hope people enjoy it. **

**A/N: First I want to thank Silvermidnight52 for letting me use their concept of their story tell me lies so I could write this story. The concept was a great idea and I used some of the basic story line in this as well. I hope it turns out alright in the end. **

**Summary: What would you do if you found out the people you grew up thinking were your parents actually weren't? Well Draco Malfoy finds out that he is not really a Malfoy after all and one other person out there has also been lied to. What is he to do now? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world, but oh how I wish I did. **

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Early on implied MPREG, Slash (Male/Mae relationship), Sexual situations, Possibility of MPREG later on also. Some Ron bashing (I am sorry if people like him but this happens a lot in some of my stories.) This takes place in the boys' Sixth year, they are both of age. This is def.. AU. Voldemort is not a threat in this story (And hardly ever is in any of my stories anyway).**

**Prologue: (14 years earlier)**

The clouds rolled around in the sky, threatening to unleash the rain that they held, as a man quickly made his way up the long path towards the manor. In his arms he carried his two year old son in a blue blanket sleeping within it's warmth. He prayed the occupants of the house were home, he didn't know where else to turn. This was his only option as he found out he couldn't trust anyone, not even the little ones other father.

As he knocked on the large white door in front of him he pulled the child closer to his chest as the tears started to fall down his face. He couldn't believe he had gotten him self into this situation and all he wanted was for his son to be safe.

The door swung open after the third knock and he saw his friend standing there with curiosity showing on his face. The man in the door looked at the bundle in his arms and ushered him into the house.

"What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" The other man asked him as they moved into the sitting room. He noticed his friends wife sitting there waiting for them to enter.

"It's Dumbledore. He found out I had a son. I don't know what he is going to do but I know it's nothing good." He said as he sat down and unwrapped his son from his blanket. The blonde hair showing in the light as he started to move.

"How did he find out? I thought you were safe. It's been two years." His friend asked as he sat down next to his wife, grabbing her hand for support.

"I thought I was too. I don't know how he found out but he was banging down my door trying to get around the wards. He was yelling for me to give him my son." He let the tears continue to flow, not caring that his friend saw.

"What do you wish for us to do? You can hide here if you want." His head snapped up and he knew he couldn't take that offer, he had a more difficult favor to ask.

"I'll stay here for a couple of days, until I can figure out where we are going. If for some reason Dumbledore finds me and something happens to me, could you please take my son and watch after him. Treat him like your own and only tell him the truth when he is old enough to handle it." He looked into his friends eyes, hoping he would agree.

His friend looked over to his wife and knew she would agree with him with what ever decision he made. He looked back over to the boy in the other mans arms and couldn't help but know he would fit right in with this family.

"Yes we will do that for you. I am only hoping is does not come to that." His friend smiled to him before a knock sounded on the door. The man slowly rose and went to answer it.

When he came back he was with another man and a boy the same age as his son. He smiled at the two of them, glad they were there. The two boys loved each other and came fast friends after they first met, and he knew his son would be happy to be with him.

He woke his son from his sleep and pointed to the other little boy across from them. His son bolted from the couch and quickly grabbed the other boy. He couldn't help but laugh at how close the two of them were, and hoped they would always be like that.

Just after explaining everything to the third man in the room the fire flared and the person they feared the most stepped into the room.

"James give me your son now and nothing will happen to you." James stood in front of the two little boys, trying to protect them. Suddenly smoke was filling the room along with the sounds of both the boys crying.

When the smoke cleared only one little boy was sitting on the floor, staring at his hand that was only moments ago holding his friend, with tears running down his face.

"Oh god Harry, where is Harry. Where is my son. Lucius?" Severus spun around in circles trying to find his son.

Lucius walked over and picked up the other little boy, trying to sooth him. He had just lost his father and his best friend in one go, nothing you wanted a small child to go though.

"Severus I'm so sorry." Lucius expected his friend to start screaming for him to try and get his son back, or start yelling about why he would let James endanger them like this. He was surprised however to have the man come over and wrap his arms around the little boy in his arms.

"Draco, we will get your father and my boy back someday. Until then we will protect and love you." Severus kissed the boys head before he sat back down looking at the other people in the room.

Lucius could only stand there and try to figure out what had just happened. He tried to think about who could have told Dumbledore about Draco and where they were at that time. He looked down at the little boy in his arms and swore he would be the best father to him that he could be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1(Present time)**

Draco flew down the front stairs of the manor without a worry in the world. He would be starting his sixth year of Hogwarts tomorrow and he couldn't wait. He loved his house and the friends that he made, even though it still felt like something was missing within him, he never stopped to long to think of it. He was happy that his parents had brought him to Diagon ally the day before and he had a brand new broom to play Quidditch.

As he rounded the corner to the tea room, where he knew his parents were going to be waiting for him, he stopped short when he heard his mothers worried voice. Slowing down he stopped just outside of the door and began to listen, hoping he wouldn't be found out,

"Lucius, don't you think he is old enough to know the truth now. He is sixteen years old and I think he needs to know." Draco tilted his head to the side trying to figure out what his mother was talking about.

"I know, I know. I just don't want him to hate us. He has shown he is mature enough to know something like this but I'm just afraid he will never look at us the same again." Draco was really curious now and decided to make him self known so he could find out what was going on.

"Hey Mother, Father." He said as he popped into the room, acting like he had not heard a thing.

"Good Morning Draco. Come sit with us, we were just talking about you." His mother said motioning for him to sit next to her.

"What is so important?" He asked sitting down and grabbing his cup of tea.

"Now Draco, what I have to tell you, you have to promise not to say a word until I am finished. I'm sorry now if you become upset, but always remember that your Mother and I both love you very much." Draco was starting to get really worried and could only nod his head in response.

"While we were in Hogwarts we had a friend named James. We were all very close and the Headmaster did not like this one bit, we thought at first it was because he was a Gryffindor and we were all Slytherins, but we found out later that was not the reason. The Headmaster had heard a prophecy regarding the birth of a son James would end up having, saying that he would become a snake and would have the power to turn everyone against him."

"Now the Headmaster liked his power and began showing hatred towards James, he even went as far as beating him and setting him up with a witch he knew couldn't bare any children. What he didn't know was that James was gay and had lover on the side. He became pregnant himself and went into hiding for two years with his son. When his son was two years old he came to us because the Headmaster had found out and located him."

"When we were all sitting around, your god-father and his son came to join us. After a few minutes the floo flared to life and the Headmaster came in, ended up attacking and grabbed James and the boy he thought was his son. He actually grabbed Harry, your god-fathers little boy. Right before that happened James had asked us to take his son if anything was to happen and raise him as our own, Draco you are that little boy, you are James Potter's son."

Draco felt his heart stop right then, he didn't know how to act. His parents were not his parents. The people he had grow up with and loved had lied to him all these years. The headmaster had taken his real father and Harry Potter was his god-fathers. What was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to act to this news.

"I…Where is my….Where is James?" Draco finally asked.

"We don't know for sure. We never found out. We just knew that Harry was dropped off with James' ex girlfriends relatives saying he was their nephew. James disappeared and Lily was found dead a couple of days later." Lucius replied.

"Who is my other father, you said James was gay and had a lover so I must have another father out there." Draco wanted, no needed to know who his parents really were.

"We don't know that either. James never told us, he said he didn't trust his lover not to tell Dumbledore about you." Draco hung his head and nodded, thinking about how his life was going to change now.

"Were Harry and I close. I mean he took Harry thinking he was me."

"Yes. You and Harry were always together when Severus came over with him, the moment your father would point the other boy out to you, it was like gravity would pull you two together. We had always hoped you both would always be friends." Draco laughed as his father said this.

"Right, well that went over real well. The moment I first saw him in first year I tried to be friends with him. I felt this pull towards him and I couldn't describe it even if you asked. He was with the red-head family and laughed in my face. We fight all the time and even when I do try to talk and he is alone, he brushes me aside and ignores me. Great thing us being friends. I need to be alone, I'll be in my room if you need me."

When Draco made it to his room he looked around it for a minute. He couldn't help but think that his life wouldn't be like this if he was with his real father. It was hard not to think of how he himself would be different. Would he still like Quidditch? Would he still know all the things he knew now, would he still have all the things and the friends he had? Everything was so confusing.

He knew it wasn't his Fathers, Lucius', fault that his father was taken away and Harry was thought to be him. From what he heard around the school about Harry's upbringing he was somewhat glad he wasn't grabbed instead, but he did feel bad for Harry for being taken away from his own father.

It was hard to believe that Severus would sit there in the school and teach Harry everyday and not tell him he was his father. How could the man live with knowing his son was right there and he wasn't allowed to tell him. When he arrived at school tomorrow he decided he would be stop off to talk to his god-father first thing.

He knew his real father was a Gryffindor, so who was his father and why was he in Slytherin? Who was Harry's other father? He had so many questions he wanted answers to but it seemed not every one would be able to be answered right away.

Draco went to bed that night dreaming of his father. He also dreamt about how things would be different if nothing had happened fourteen years ago. When he started dreaming about Harry it was not what he thought the dreams would be of. He dreamed of them holding hands, laying side by side together and happy. Like they were friends and they were always meant to be together. He shot up in his bed when the two boys in the dream leaned towards each other as if to kiss.

"What the hell?" He said.

Draco knew he was gay since he was Fourteen. He had gone out with a housemate, Pansy, because she wouldn't stay away. He found out shortly after their first date that he wasn't into girls and tried dating a guy he liked instead. They lasted for almost a year before the guy wanted to go further and Draco wasn't ready.

Somehow the rumor got around about him having had sex with a lot of people and he just ran with it. It wasn't the best thing to still be a virgin at Sixteen and he didn't want people to make fun of him. After shaking the remaining memory of the dream away, Draco proceeded to get dressed and make his way down to meet his parents. He was going to tell them not to bother to come with him to the train station this year, he still needed time to figure everything out.

"Draco are you ready to go?" His mother asked as he arrived at the floo.

"I'm sorry. I want to go alone this year. I love you both, I do, but there are so many things I need to understand. I need to be alone." He hung his head knowing they would be upset.

"That's alright Draco. We love you and never forget that." He felt his father clasp a hand on his shoulder and his mother hug him.

"Thanks. I love you too. I'll write and see you at holiday." Draco walked into the floo and arrived at the station.

He looked around for a moment at all the families happily saying their goodbyes and quickly boarded the train. Once he found an empty compartment he rested his head against the glass and looked out the window. His head shot up when he saw Harry and his friends laughing on the other side. He took in what the other boy looked like and felt his heart breaking at thinking he used to be friend.

He noticed that if you looked at Harry close enough he did look a lot like Severus. His hair was the same dark color and thickness as Severus when he wasn't standing over potions all day. His nose was the size of Severus when he was younger, before he had it broken, Draco had seen pictures before. His build was the same as the other mans too, how could people not second guess when they saw them in the same room?

Draco stiffened when Harry turned and caught his eye though the glass, smirking when he saw Draco staring at him. Draco quickly looked way and felt his cheeks turn red from embarrassment. He decided to zone out for awhile as the rest of the students boarded the train and couldn't have been happier when it started to move.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the compartment door flung open and his heart dropped at who was standing, smirking at him.

**A/N: Well my son's party ended and the kids are crashing from their sugar high's, so I thought I would post another chapter to this story. I hope everyone enjoys.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Draco wanted to do nothing but squeeze as far into the seat as he could. He didn't want to face Harry right now with everything running rampant in his mind. All he could do when he looked at the other boy was think of his god-father. He wanted so desperately to tell Harry everything so he wouldn't be the only one feeling lost.

"Oh Malfoy, where are your goons? Thought they were sewn into your sides?" Harry drawled out as he laughed with his friends that were behind him.

"I wanted to be alone, so why don't you take the hint and leave." He drawled back, trying not to sound nasty at the same time, he figured it was time to try and start to be nice to the other boy.

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked as he stepped further into the compartment.

"Just leave alright. I haven't done anything and I don't want any trouble." Draco said as he tried to move further back.

"Hey guys look, Malfoy is scared." Harry said as he looked behind him.

"Serves him right after everything he's done to us in the past." He heard one of the other kids say. He was definitely regretting trying to keep friends in his own house now.

"Look I know we have, I have gone out of my way to treat you like crap but you were the first one to start this." Draco stated making Harry look at him confused.

"How do you see it that way." Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for him to continue.

"First year, when I tried to be friends with you all you did was laugh at me and say you weren't going to be friends with any snakes, you didn't even know what house I would be in. I can only guess your friends at the time said shit about my family. Then I have tried these past years to talk to you alone, try and be friends, but you just laugh again. So just do me a damn favor and fuck off already." He was just sick and tired of trying.

"I….Yeah fine. Have fun brooding by yourself." Harry turned around and grabbed his friends, leaving Draco alone finally.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful for Draco. His friends had tried to come into his compartment but he told them to get lost, he rather liked not having them attached to his side, as Harry had said.

The moment the welcoming feast was over Draco ran all the way down to the dungeons, he skidded to a stop in front of his god-fathers room and knocked on the door. He waited several moments for the man to answer and smiled when he was allowed in. When the door shut he couldn't help himself when he threw his arms around the mans waist and began to cry. He had been holding it in since the night before and he needed to get it out.

"Draco….Draco what is wrong?" Severus asked while pulling Draco slightly away from him.

"My father…Lucius…I don't know what to call him any longer. He told me everything. _Everything_ Uncle." Draco hung his head and slowly sat down. He saw Severus sit heavily in a chair next to him and run his hand into his hair.

"What do you mean everything?" Severus asked.

"Everything, that they are not my parents, who your son is. Who my father is. I just don't know what to do. Everything was a lie….Everything." Draco looked to his god-father hoping he would have some answers.

"Draco I don't know what to say. I have wanted to tell you so many times but your father didn't want me to. Either of them. James said it was up to Lucius when he told you, when he asked him to watch over you. I have been wanting to take Harry aside and tell him since the first time I saw him in first year. I thought he was dead and when I saw him again I reacted badly because for the longest time I blamed James for Harry being taken away."

"What are you going to do now. Are you ever going to tell him?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. He hates me for the way I treated him those first couple of years. I have been doing better but he will always hate me. It hurts to know my son thinks of me as evil."

"But you have to tell him. He has a right to know. It will only be worse if he finds out later on." Draco stated knowing if he was told when he was younger he wouldn't be so angry.

"I know this Draco. I think about it everyday, every time I see him. He looks so much like me and a little like his other father, it just hurts to see him."

"Who are our other fathers. Lucius said James never told but I thought that maybe."

"I don't know Draco. He kept it secret because of Dumbledore. I would rather not say who Harry's other father is, I don't want him to ever know. He at least has a part in Harry's life right now. No one knows I have a son and I want to keep it that way, at least I get to watch over him." Severus looked so sad and Draco hated seeing him that way.

"I just don't understand. I'm going to try and make amends with him. I wish I could remember when we were friends. It sucks, I feel pulled towards him all the time but he just never gave me a chance, but then again I acted like a prick after." Draco gave Severus a quick hug and a nod of the head before he left the room.

Draco was going to find out who his other father was if it was the last thing he did. He needed to find out if he was still alive, why his father couldn't trust him with knowing he was going to be a father. He also wanted to find out who Harry's other dad was and he thought that would be easier to find out.

So he was on a mission, he was going to look in the library for anything that would help him figure out about parentage. There had to be something to help him in there. When he went to bed that night he dreamed of Harry and him laying in the middle of a field, hands twined together again and knew this was something he really wanted to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"FUCK" Draco threw down the tenth book on parentage that he had been looking at. He had been sitting in the library for hours and still hadn't found anything that would help him find out who his other father was. He banged his head down on the table and wanted to just cry.

"Do you need help?" Draco jumped from his seat and saw a head with bushy brown hair looking down at him.

"Um." He didn't know why this girl was talking to him, but he saw a sliver of hope with being nice to her. "Granger…I don't know if you could help me." He said looking at the books around him.

"Parentage? Why would you be looking up this stuff?" She asked as she took a seat across from him.

"I need to find other family members. I can't get into details but its important." He replied as he flipped threw some pages of the book in front of him.

"Well maybe I can help, I'll be right back." Hermione stood up and walked behind one of the stacks, coming back a few minutes later with a large book in her hands.

"I looked into my parentage awhile back. I didn't believe that no one in my family had magic, I actually found out generations go, on my fathers side, there was a witch." She smiled brightly at him, making his jaw drop.

"Wow. Alright what do I have to do?" He asked watching her flip the pages to what she needed, sliding the book in front of him.

"Alright. Need blood from me and at least one other member of my family, great. Then place the drops on a blank parchment and recite the spell. Well I can't use that one." He said not realizing it.

"What do you mean, you can use blood from either your mother or father. Which ever side of the family you wanted." Hermione looked at him and made him sink into his chair.

"You know your smarter than that. And I know if I don't tell you that you will figure it out on your own. I need you to make a vow not to tell anyone what I tell you, please." He stuck out his wand and waited for her to stick out her hand. Once the vow was made he sat back and thought about how much he wanted to tell her.

"Well I can't use their blood because they are not my parents. I'm not telling you who, just know I only know one of their names and am trying to find out the other one. So I need something that will help me with out knowing who I'm looking for." He saw Hermione nod rush back over to the stacks, coming back with another book.

"Here try this. It shows the whole family tree when you are done. Kind of like a family tapestry. Hey why haven't you ever looked at that for the one you know of." His head snapped up and looked at her and before he could even think of what he was doing he threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"Oh sorry. Thank you that is a brilliant idea. Why are you being nice to me anyway?" He asked.

"Well I heard what you said to Harry on the train, about wanting to be friends with him in first year. I listened to him with Ron and the guys later on and figured that it was not all your fault for how you act towards us. I would like to be your friend, if you would like." Draco looked at her for a moment and then around the room to make sure no one was going to jump out at him.

"Sure, thanks again. I need to go find that tapestry." Draco ran out of the library and to find his god-father once again. He was glad that the first couple days of school were free time so the first years could get used to the school.

"Sev…Sev." He called out of breath as he ran into his god-fathers rooms with out knocking. " I need. Oh hello." Draco stopped short of saying what he needed when he saw another man standing in the room.

"Draco this is Sirius Black, your cousin on your mothers side." Severus looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Hi. Could I talk to you for a moment Uncle?" Draco asked feeling a little nervous around the other guy. Severus walked Draco to the back of the room and listened to what he needed.

"I don't know.."

"Did you just say you needed James Potter's family tapestry? Why would you need that?" Draco looked up and scowled at the other man in the room, noticing that he was a lot closer now.

"Why the hell are you listening in to our conversation. I don't care if you are my cousin or not I don't know you." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Well I know where to find the tapestry, but if you don't want my help then.." Sirius started to walk away but Draco quickly grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Where is it?"

"Why do you need it? Your not family?" Sirius looked down at his hand and Draco quickly let go.

"You not his family either so…" Sirius laughed at him and motioned for him to follow. Draco pleaded silently with Severus to come with them and the man reluctantly agreed.

Almost an hour later and several apperations, they were finally outside a large family estate. Draco looked around on the outside of the building and felt his heart constrict. This was his family's estate, his true family. He felt like he was going to be sick as he followed the other two men into the house.

"Well the tapestry is in that room, thought you might want to go in and look by yourself. I need to talk to Severus here alone anyway." Draco didn't like the sound of that but when he saw his god-father nod his head he proceeded into the room.

He stood there for awhile looking over the names on the tapestry and followed the lines down to James. He kept his eyes on the other man, not really sure if he was ready to see where the lines coming from him lead to. As he scanned down one line he found a picture of himself, proving that he was indeed James Potter's son.

Seeing it and not just hearing it made him have to kneel down on the floor. The world was spinning and he didn't know what to do. After several moments he stood back up and looked back to his picture, slowly following the line to his other father.

It took a moment to be able to see the name, he figured there was a spell on it just like the one at his house. The spell only let certain people see the picture of the person on the tapestry, that must be how no one knew he was James' real son.

When the face started to come into focus he felt his knees give way again. He stood there staring at the picture, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. The door flew open a moment later and he barley saw who it was.

"Draco…Draco are you alright."

"No..No." He saw Severus look up at the wall and back to him.

"Who do you see Draco?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Draco stared up at his god-father for several moments, remembering where he was. He sat there staring at the tapestry and couldn't figure out why his father wouldn't have trusted this man to know about him. They were friends after all weren't they. Just when he was about to tell Severus who he saw, Black entered the room, looking between them.

"I think we should go now. I don't know how long the wards will let us stay inside since we aren't family." Draco looked up to the older man and was about to tell him not to worry, but remembered he didn't know.

Once they were back inside the school Draco waited for his god-father to send Black on his way. As he sat back and watched he could tell his god-father was upset that the other man had to go.

"What is wrong Uncle?" Severus just shook his head and sat down next to Draco, pulling him into a hug.

"I want to know why you are so upset. Is your other father that bad?" He asked.

"I just don't understand how James couldn't trust this person. From what I heard they were good friends in school, plus I don't understand how I could be a Slytherin either."

"Why is that?"

"They were both Gryffindors." Draco hung his head feeling like he was shaming his family for not being in their house.

"Maybe it was because you were raised by a bunch of snakes, Draco. It is nothing to be ashamed of. James would have been proud of you no matter what."

"You think?" Draco asked.

"No, I know he would. Now who did you see?" Draco took a deep breath before answering.

"Remus Lupin. The Werewolf. I just never thought it could have been him." Severus was stunned for a few moments as he sat there thinking about Remus.

"I can contact him for you if you would like? I know why James didn't trust him. He thought he was with Dumbledore all those years ago, but he wasn't. Dumbledore kept him under a strict thumb because of his condition. I think he would love to know he has a child."

" I want to meet him properly. I feel bad for the way I treated him when he taught, just because of his condition. You don't think I'll be affected do you?" He didn't care but he would like to know if he would change at all.

"No. It would have shown when you were a baby. We all would have known who your father was then. I'll contact him now, stay right there." Draco watched as Severus walked to his floo and started talking to someone, moments later a tall lanky man walked out.

"What do you want Severus. I have things I need to do." Draco saw the other man stop and look at him for a moment before turning away again.

All Draco could think of was that was his father. This man he didn't even know had sired him and he didn't know how to act. He watched as Severus talked to him for a few minutes and then led him over to Draco.

"You wanted to speak with me Mr. Malfoy." He said his last name with such disgust it made Draco flinch.

"I..I don't know where to begin. I guess to start with I'm not really a Malfoy." He heard the other man laugh before sitting down.

"Right, you look just like Lucius, Blonde hair and everything." Draco swallowed and ducked his head to the floor.

"Maybe that's why my real father thought it would work, keeping me safe there."

"What do you mean real father?" Remus asked.

"I'm a Potter sir. James Potters to be exact." He kept his head down because he didn't want to see the hatred coming off the man in front of him.

"Harry is James and Lily's. He had no more children. Your lying." Remus growled as he moved closer and suddenly stopped. He started to sniff the air and moved quickly away.

"Why do you smell like me?" Remus asked keeping his distance.

"I…I'm your son too." Draco was shocked when he felt a finger lift his chin and he was looking directly into the wolfs eyes.

"You're not lying. Your mine. Oh my god what did Dumbledore do?" Remus sank back into his chair staring at Draco in worry.

"He took my father and Harry. He thought Harry was James' and I was left with the Malfoy's. I just found out this year, I needed to know who you were." Draco felt himself crying again but this time felt Remus' arms around him.

"I never knew. James left right after graduation and everyone thought he left with Lily since she wasn't around either. I was devastated. He was my mate and he just left me." Remus continued to hug Draco like he never wanted to let go.

"Mate? What do you mean mate?" Draco asked pulling away.

"My mate. The only person I can ever be with. I haven't been with anyone since and I never will be. I know he is still out there somewhere, I can still feel him here." Remus pointed to his heart. "I just have no clue where he is. Wait, if Dumbledore thought Harry was James' then who is his parents?" Remus looked at Draco again for answers.

"Oh um."

"Mine." They both heard Severus reply and Remus jumped from his seat.

"But that means his father is.."

"Yes Lupin. Now I would appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut." Severus replied before leaving the room.

"Wait, you know who Harry's other father is? Who?"

"Sorry cub, I can't tell you. That is up to Severus to tell, not me."

"Now we need to find James, find out where he is, what Dumbledore did with him." Draco said frantically.

"We will cub, we will. Now I know you are mine I am not leaving this school. I will find out everything I can, but right now you need to go back to your dorm and get some rest. You have classes tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm glad I found you. I have to tell my par…The Malfoy's."

"You can call them your parents Draco. I won't be upset. They raised you well and they love you. I have a lot to thank Lucius for." Remus gave Draco a hug before he finally left to his rooms. He had a lot of things to think about tonight and he couldn't wait to get to know his father better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Draco was waiting around his common room for his father to show up. He needed to tell him what he had found out and if there was anything they could do about finding James. He loved Lucius and Narcsissa. They raised him and took care of him without treating him any different. He felt bad because they never had any of their own children, but he couldn't do anything about it. He hated feeling helpless, and he felt that a lot right now between his real parents and his "Adopted" parents.

The fire flared to life and his father walked into the room from the floo, looking around frantically for him. He stood from the couch and was quickly embraced by his father. He couldn't help but smile into the mans shoulder.

"What was so urgent you couldn't wait for your mother to be back from her trip?" He asked as he held Draco back and looked into his eyes.

"I found my other father." Draco watched as Lucius slowly let him go and took a seat on the chair behind him. His face looked torn from being happy and heartbroken.

"Who is it?" Lucius asked looking Draco in the eyes.

"Remus Lupin." He heard his father gasp and pull him down next to him, looking him over.

"I don't turn, or rather won't. Uncle said that we would have known right when I was a baby if that was going to happen. I talked to Remus and he is doing what he can to find James." Draco said.

"Why didn't he know he was your father before?" Lucius asked looking worried.

"He didn't know. James thought he was on Dumbledore's side when they were younger and didn't trust him. He was being used because of his condition." Draco replied.

"Well I'm glad you found out who he is. I hope you will get to know him." Lucius started to stand until Draco stopped him.

"Your still my father, you're the only one I have known my whole life. You may have lied to me but you did it for good reasons, to protect me. I still love you and mother and still want to live you the two of you, but I also want to get to know Remus and James, if we find him." Lucius smiled and pulled Draco into a hug.

"Well I should go and let your mother know. We love you Draco and please keep us informed and let us know if we can do anything." Draco nodded his head and smiled s he watched his father leave.

Looking at the clock he knew he had to run to make it to potions now. He hated that school had officially started and groaned as he made it to the door to the classroom. He watched as other students filed in and felt something twinge in his stomach. He looked up and saw Harry just turning the corner to the class and felt like his stomach was going to drop of out him. As Harry got closer the twinge got worse and he didn't understand what was going on.

Draco rushed into the room before Harry got any closer and took his seat in the front. He noticed Harry look around the room when he entered and Draco dropped his head on his desk when he realized the seat next to him was the only one left. Once Harry sat down in his seat, Draco felt like he was going to die. The twinge in his stomach started to ache and he suddenly fell to the side and passed out from the pain.

When he finally awoke he was lying in the hospital wing with Remus and Severus by him side. The men were talking quietly, as not to wake him, making Draco a little worried.

"Hey." He said quietly, making the two men jump.

"Draco thank god you alright." Severus was saying as Remus was shaking his head.

"I told you he would be fine. I wish you two would have told me he turned sixteen already. This would have helped a little bit." Remus stated as he sat down next to the bed,

"Why is my age important?" Draco sat himself up in the bed to look at his bio-father.

"Well that was the age I found out that James was my mate. We were friends all though school and when the pains started I didn't think anything of it. Of course it was right on the day I turned sixteen because we were friends, but the moment I woke up and right when he stood next to me, it was lights out for Remus." He laughed as he told his story.

"I thought you said I wouldn't have any signs that I was…..I was a child of a werewolf?" Draco looked over at Severus.

"I said you wouldn't change like one, not that you wouldn't have any symptoms." Severus sighed.

"So I have a mate….and I passed out right when…..NO….Why him….He hates me." Draco placed his head in his arms and swore.

"Well fate has a funny way it seems of making our mates our very first friends. I didn't have any children around me when I was younger to play with and the first person to befriend me in school was James. From what Severus has told me, you and Harry were very close when you were younger." Remus stated the facts like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"But that means I can't be with anyone else, ever. I have no choice but to be with him. Let me guess he can be with who ever he wants, even if I can't?" Draco asked feeling like life really wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry pup, but yeah your right. I wish I could change that but I can't. Maybe he'll come around and like you."

"Real funny." Draco began laughing. "That is hilarious. Harry Potter like me. The one person he has sworn to hate since he came to this school. He doesn't even remember being friends with me when we were younger. I'm so screwed." He laid his head back against his pillow wishing he could just die.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Draco roamed around the school the next day after being let out of the infirmary. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry being his mate, and what his father said about him being close to him when they were younger. He wished he could remember back then, he would have loved to know his real dad and having Harry as friend.

He wished his dad was never taken from him or Harry from Severus. As he was lost in thought he didn't realize someone was walking directly in front of him and slammed into the person's back, sending him landing on his ass, with his head spinning and his stomach in pain. He knew right then who the person was and tried to even out his breathing, trying not to pass out yet again.

His father told him that since he knew what was happening he could control his actions. He took deep breaths and stood from the floor, brushing off his clothes before looking up at Harry.

"Malfoy, watch where you are going. The way you keep falling around me one would think you like me." Draco froze at the words and couldn't help but look right into Harry's eyes, he was hoping he would find some kind of kindness there, but none was found.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Draco stated as he went to walk around Harry.

"Did you just say sorry to me Malfoy?" Harry asked making Draco stop in his tracks and hang his head.

"Yes."

"Are you feeling alright?" Draco snapped his head around hearing slight concern coming from Harry.

"Yeah, I have to go meet someone. I'm sorry again for knocking into you." Draco nodded his head to Harry and walked away as fast as he could, the pains in his stomach were increasing from being so close to him for this long.

He finally came to his destination and ran into the room without knocking. His breathing was slowly coming back to normal and his pains were slowly subsiding. He slid his body down the door and rested his head on his knees.

"Draco..Draco what's wrong?" He lifted his head to see the concerned face of Severus looking down on him.

"I just ran into Harry in the hall. I didn't pass out but I hurt, Uncle." Draco replied feeling himself being lifted from the floor and carried to the couch.

"Well I have some good news for you. I believe I found James." Draco snapped his head around and looked at Severus, trying to smile.

"Really. Where?"

"Dumbledore bought a house out in the country around the same time that he took James and Harry. There are tons of wards around the land and I think he may be holding him there, if..if he is still alive Draco." He heard the doubt in his Uncles voice but he had to hold on to the hope that he would see his dad.

"Can we go get him?" Draco asked.

"Remus and I are going to go tonight and see what we can do. Don't get to excited about it, we could find nothing there." Draco nodded his head before he drifted off into sleep once again.

When he awoke several hours later he heard a couple of voices and sat up to see who it was. He saw Remus, Lucius and Severus sitting around the room, whispering.

"I have the potion ready for him to take when he awakes. It will help so he won't feel the pain around Harry any longer." He heard Severus saying as he placed his feet on the floor.

"Alright, make sure he takes it Severus, Please." Lucius stated sounding worried. "I know Harry is his mate, but isn't there anything we could do to change that?" Draco shot up off the couch and rushed over to where the men were talking.

"No. Please. I know he may never accept me as his mate but I want him to be." He pleaded as he knelt down in front of Lucius.

"Why would you want to put your self though that pain Draco? Wouldn't it be better to find someone else that would love you?" Draco was looking into Lucius eyes and couldn't believe he could suggest such a thing.

"I have always felt strongly about Harry, and this just proves why I have felt this pull to him for years. I don't want to loose that. As long as he finds happiness then I'll be happy just watching from the side." Draco knew he was fooling himself into thinking this way but he couldn't let them do something to jeopardize what he may possibly be able to have with Harry.

"Fine, but if it becomes a life and death thing for you Draco I will have Severus find a way. You have to at least take this potion Severus made, it will help so you won't be in pain, just remember to take it every morning." Draco so wanted to say he wasn't his father so he didn't have the right, but he would never hurt Lucius with those words.

"Now I think you need to head back to your dorm and rest. We are going out to look for James in a little while" Severus stated walking Draco to the door after his fathers gave him hugs.

The next morning Draco was sitting at his table for breakfast when the doors opened up and four people walked into the room. Standing there right before his eyes was his dad. He couldn't believe it. His mouth dropped open but he couldn't find the words to say, to worried he wasn't supposed to let anyone know.

Then Harry stood at the Gryffindor table and ran over to where the men were standing. Draco knew this wasn't going to end well and tried to make it over there, but the pains in his stomach prevented him from getting to close to Harry, he could have kicked himself in the ass for forgetting the potion that morning.

"Dad? Is that really you?' Draco noticed tears running down Harry's face as he asked that question. James looked over Harry for a moment before turning to Remus.

"Is that Draco? He doesn't look like I imagined him." Draco saw Harry's mouth drop for a moment before he spoke again.

"No I'm Harry. Your son." James turned back to Harry for a moment then to Severus.

Draco saw Severus shake his head, silently telling James not to say anything about the matter to Harry. Draco walked over slowly, holding his breath as his stomach pain grew worse.

"Draco!" He heard as he slumped down to the ground.

"Dad." He quietly said as he clenched his stomach.

"Get Harry away quick." He heard Severus say and saw Remus move Harry back to his table, the whole time he heard Harry asking why his dad asked if he was Draco and why Draco was calling James dad.

"Draco? My god it is you." Draco felt the pain slowly leave, making him able to look up into his dads face and smile. He felt tears slowly stream down his face as he stood up and was brought into the mans arms.

"I have been so scared something happened to you. I am so glad you found Remus. I also knew Lucius would be able to take good care of you." James was rambling on and on but Draco didn't mind at all.

"Where were you?" Draco asked

"We will explain everything later right now we have the Headmaster to deal with." Severus said as he reached back over to them. "I told Harry to meet down in my rooms later and we will tell him everything we should have told him already. It is time I am reunited with my son."

"I am sorry" James started to tell his friend but Severus held his hand up stopping him.

"Head Master Dumbledore." Was heard from behind them, making everyone in the Great Hall look. There stood several Aurors, staring up to the head table at a very shocked looking Head Master.

"You are hear by arrested for charges of kidnapping and child endangerment." The Aurors stated.

Dumbledore tried to make a run for it but was immediately detained before he reached the side door. Draco sat in his dads arms while everything was happening, just happy his family was finally whole.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The silence in the room was deafening. It felt like it was trying to slowly drive Draco insane. He sat on the couch, in the middle of both his biological fathers, staring at the door. They were all awaiting for Harry to show up after dinner, but the boy was still not there. He watched as Severus was pacing the floor, every few minutes running his hand threw his hair, tugging forcefully on the ends.

"Severus you need to settle down." Lucius said from the chair off to the side.

"I know this Lucius. Don't tell me this again. I have sat in this school, watching from the sides, as my son grew up. Knowing where he was living, and not being able to do anything to help him in fear of endangering everyone here." Severus stated, Draco could tell he was trying not to place blame on any one person.

"Severus I am so sorry." James said from his right side.

"I know that James. It is not really your fault. I just." The door to the room opened slowly just then, making Severus stop talking and turn around. They all watched as Harry quietly entered the room.

"Dad!" Harry said as he tried to rush over to James. Remus stood up in front of him and stopped him from getting any closer to the man. Draco saw Harry look at James confused, while James held onto Draco's hand.

"Why won't you let me go to him?" Harry asked Remus, struggling in his arms. Harry looked over to Draco before talking again. "Why are you sitting holding my dads hand? Get away from him Malfoy." Draco sank into the couch, trying to hide from Harry's wrath. Pain shooting in his stomach.

Severus rushed over to his side and handed him a potion, which he drank quickly. The pain subsided and he started to feel much better. James pulled Draco closer to his body, wrapping his arm tightly around him.

"Harry please sit down so we can all explain what is going on here." Remus stated, showing Harry to a chair so he could sit down.

"I think James should talk about where he has been and why before we get into anything else." Severus requested. James took a couple calming breaths before pulling away from Draco.

"First I think I should start from the beginning, on why Dumbledore wanted to prevent me from having a child and why it led to him taking me, and you Harry." Once James got nods from everyone else in the room he started to tell his story.

"When I was younger my parents were friends with Lucius' family and Severus' family. We all hung out before school and even after we were sorted into different houses. That was when I met Sirius and Remus and they joined our little group of friends.

"Dumbledore seemed to have a problem with me from the beginning, since the moment I entered the school and I had no idea why. At first we all thought it was because I was friends with Slytherins. That would have made since, since the two houses were supposed to hate each other.

"Sometime in my sixth year I acquired a lover and in my seventh year Dumbledore pulled me into his office and sat me down. He was angry for some reason and I was afraid when I was sitting there. I remember his face being so red with rage that I wanted to run from the room.

"He told me of a prophecy of a boy that was to be born from me. The boy would hold the power to turn everyone against him and his beliefs. I asked him what he meant by that, that I didn't understand because he was supposed to on the side of good. Why would he be so afraid of everyone turning against him.

"He told me that things were going to soon change. That sometime in the future he would have it so he controlled all of the wizard world. He told me he found me a nice girl that I would marry once we graduated. I told him no, that I had no interest in what ever girl he had picked out.

"He hit me with a couple of spells and curses, yelling at me that I would obey him and do as I was told. He demanded that I stop hanging around with Lucius and Severus. That I would get together with Lily Evans and Marry her. He told me she was barren, unable to bare children.

"He told me if I wanted to keep my friends safe and protected within the school I would do this. He threatened that he would report to the ministry what Remus was and have him thrown in prison. That was what did it for me, I couldn't let him take him away from me.

"I broke my lovers heart and got together with Lily. Right before graduation I found out I was pregnant. I pulled a couple of my friends aside and told them, and was shocked to find out Severus was also. They agreed to put me into hiding until it was safe for us again.

"I would visit Lucius house often, only arriving by floo, until the night Dumbledore found me. I still don't know who told him where I was, but I apperated out of my home and made it to Lucius'. That night when he showed up at your house Lucius and he took me and Harry, He took us to some dungeon.

"I don't know exactly where we were but I tried to protect Harry from him. He grabbed him from my arms and all I thought was if he didn't kill me Severus was definitely going to." James finally let himself laugh as he looked over to the other man and then over to Harry's confused face.

"I don't know where he took you after that Harry but I never saw you again. I kept thinking about my son and the promise Lucius made me, knowing he would be safe but worried that Harry's wasn't.

"I was left in that dungeon, I think for six months before he moved me into some house. That was where you found me. I have tried time and time again to get away. I never saw anyone since he left me there. Food would pop in when I needed it and medical supplies, but I had not seen a single living soul until you found me." James hung his head and let the tears fall. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around his dad and pulled him close.

"I don't understand. You said your son was safe with Lucius, but I wasn't there. I was with Lily's family, my mother's family." Harry stated as he sat looking around at the people in the room.

"I am so sorry Harry but you are not my son. Draco is mine and Remus', and when Dumbledore grabbed you he took you because you looked more like me than Draco did. I am so sorry that you had to go through everything you did." James looked into Harry's eyes as he apologized.

"But I was told you were my father and Lily was my mother. Is any of that true?"

"No. Lily couldn't have any children. I don't know what happened to her after I left but neither of us are your parents." Draco looked over and saw Severus pacing again. He knew he was worried about what they were about to tell Harry, and he couldn't blame him.

"Then who are my parents?" Harry finally asked looking around the room.

"Remember in my story I said someone else was pregnant at the time?" Harry's head snapped up and looked over to Severus, who stopped pacing and was looking at him.

"NO. No I don't believe this. He is not my dad. I won't believe that." Harry yelled as he stood up. Draco could tell just by looking at his Uncle's face he was crushed.

"I am your dad Harry. It has been so hard to sit here year after year and watch you with out stepping in. I had to protect you and everyone and not say a word, Please." Severus started to walk towards Harry, but the boy just moved away.

"No. You stay away from me. I'll find out who my real parents are and they won't be You." Harry bolted from the room leaving everyone speechless. Draco looked over and watched as Severus crumbled to the floor and broke down crying.

"He hates me. God I knew this would happen after all this time." Draco stood from the couch and knelt down beside his Uncle and wrapped an arm around him.

"What about his other father? Can't you tell him?" Draco asked.

"He would kill me for loosing him. I guess I should inform him however since Harry is probably going to run to him anyway." Severus stood up and excused him self from the room. Draco turned back around to his fathers and had to ask one more question.

"Dad? Why didn't you tell Father you were having me?" Draco asked as he watched his parents look at each other. James with sorrow in his eyes and Remus with questions.

"I knew how close Remus was to Dumbledore, having been able to be let into school because on his condition. Dumbledore was like a second father to him because of his kindness. I was afraid that Remus would tell Dumbledore about you, not even knowing what he was doing. I was protecting us at the time and I regretted it after I was taken." Draco watched as his Father took his dad into his arms and kissed him.

"I just want to be happy like the both of you. I want my mate but if he can't even except Severus as his dad than how am I going to get him to accept me?" Draco asked the room, not really looking for an answer as he hung his head and hoped Severus was doing better at getting through to Harry then he probably ever would.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next week was hectic for Draco. Between spending time with both his fathers and getting to know them, then planning on finding out as much information about who told Dumbledore where they were hiding those years ago and trying to find out why he was such a threat to the man, he had no time to himself. When he wasn't with his fathers doing those other things, he was in classes or in bed thinking.

His thoughts at night always went out towards Harry, his mate. The other boy had not been seen in Severus' classes all week and he was starting to worry for his Uncle. The man looked tired and worn, and he had noticed that he hadn't been attending meals in the Great Hall.

One morning Draco was walking by himself as he was heading towards the astronomy tower and came to a halt outside of the door. He thought he heard someone quietly crying on the other side and slowly began to open it. He peaked in through the crack and began to feel dizzy, before he saw who it was he instinctively knew.

"Are you alright?" He asked making the other boy jump from the floor.

"No. Why would you care anyway Malfoy? Just want to rub it in that you are the son of James Potter and I'm the son of the dungeon bat?" Harry snapped

"No. I wouldn't do that. So you finally accept that Severus is your dad?" Draco slowly walked inch by inch over to Harry, hoping he wouldn't be pushed away.

"I really had no choice once I found out who my other parent is. He sat me down and told me everything." Harry's head was hung, so he was looking at the floor. Draco managed to make it over and sit next to him on the ledge.

"If you don't mind telling me, who is your other Father? No one would tell me." Draco had been trying to find out the whole week but everyone was tight lipped about it.

"I still don't know why you would care. We have never liked each other. I hate you in fact, always so spoiled and act as though you can get what ever you want." Harry was looking him in the eyes now and Draco saw the distain the other boy had for him.

"I never hated you." He whispered making Harry laugh. Draco stood up and headed for the door. "Don't believe me. I only retaliated against you when you started on me. If you don't remember, I tried to make friends with you but you acted out against me." His hand went to push the door open but was shocked when he heard Harry tell him to wait.

"Why would you not hate me? Ron told me when we saw you on the train the first time that your family always hated the Potters. That your father, well the one you grew up with, was one of the ones that got my parents killed." Harry was looking right into Draco's eyes and he knew Harry believed everything he was told.

"NO….My god all I heard Growing up was how great you were. How your dad was so proud of you and how much he loved you. At the time I thought they were talking about James but now I know they were talking about Severus. I was so excited to finally meet you. Then when you basically told me you would never be friends with me it hurt. I tried to always be nice and talk to you when you were alone but you always brushed me off and never said a word. Then I found out about all this, among other stuff, and I had hoped that we could be friends again." Draco started walking back over to Harry with hope flowing around his heart.

"Again? That's right James said that we were friends when we were younger. I don't know if we can be that now. There has been so much that has happened, I don't know if I can do that." Draco felt like his heart was being ripped out of his body. He shook his head trying to tell himself he was not being rejected. Harry knew nothing about being his mate so he wasn't being rejected.

"I…Alright." Draco couldn't make himself talk. It felt like something took refuge inside of his mouth and prevented him from speaking. Blinking his eyes to hide that he wanted to cry, he quickly fled from the tower and ran down to the dungeons.

Just when he was about to enter his Common Room he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him around. He was about to tell who ever it was to let him the hell go, until he caught his Uncle's eyes on him.

"Severus!" Draco said before breaking down in the other mans arms. He felt him self being lifted off the floor and being carried in the direction of the guest rooms. He knew his Uncle was brining him to his fathers, so he relaxed a little in the mans arms, continuing to cry.

"What is wrong with my son?" He heard one of his fathers asked and slowly looked up to see James walking swiftly over to him and Severus.

"I found him rushing around the school and caught him right before he went into his Common Room. The moment he realized it was me he broke down and I don't know what is wrong, but I thought it would be easier for him here." Severus placed him on the couch next to his father and turned to leave.

"No. Don't go." Draco called out, relief passing across his face as he saw his Uncle turn back around.

"What is wrong son?" Remus asked, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"Harry just rejected my friendship, but it felt like he was rejecting me as a mate. My heart hurts and I don't know what is wrong." He heard Remus gasp next to him and quickly left the room. He wanted to know where his dad was going but he didn't want to move from the spot he was in.

"Harry doesn't know of the mate stuff does he?" James asked as he rubbed Draco's head.

"No. I don't think so. Unless someone told him." Draco replied, curling his body into himself.

"Stay here and rest. I'll be right back." Draco nodded his head and turned to look at Severus. The man was looking to the floor acting like he wasn't even in the room.

"Uncle Sev. Are you alright. I thought you would be happy that Harry has excepted you as his dad." Draco asked as he felt sharp pains shoot around his body. He didn't care how much pain he was in, he hated seeing his Uncle this way.

"He accepted that I gave birth to him but not me as a parent. He doesn't want anything to do with me and has chosen to live with his other father during breaks. I have accepted this and am happy that he….that he wants something to do with his other father." Draco could here the strain in his Uncles voice and knew he was trying not to break down.

"I'm so sorry. Who is his other father. Maybe we can talk him into having Harry spend time with you?" Draco asked holding his breath as a really painful shock went down his chest.

"Are you alright Draco. God how stupid can Potter be. Here drink this." Severus handed him a potion and Draco downed it with out question. The pains became less painful but they were still very much there.

"Thank you. It helped a little. So who is his other father?" Draco wasn't going to give up until he found out, why wasn't anyone telling him.

"Fine. Since you seem to be on a one man mission to find out. It is Sirius Black." Draco felt his mouth hang open as he watched Severus' head hang down.

"But..I thought he hated you?" Draco asked knowing of the stories his father told him about their time in school.

"Yes he did a very good job of hiding that we were ever lovers. As you know I was friends with your father, Lucius, Growing up and his father was friends with Sirius' family. I met him at one of the many functions that your Grandfather threw. We had a immediate dislike for one another and it continued into school. Especially once he became friends with James and he was showing off for him.

"In seventh year we got stuck in a class room together when Lucius thought it would be funny to jinx the door shut. We were locked in that room for three days. We ended up getting really bored buy the first night and started talking, found out we actually could get along. By the time we got out we knew almost everything about each other and he proceeded to pester me for weeks after.

"He cornered me late one night and told me he couldn't stop thinking about me and we ended up getting together in secret, god forbid if his friends found anything out. After James went missing the first time he was so upset I wanted to comfort him and I was going to tell him about being pregnant but he threw it in my face that I probably had something to do with it.

"Which I did, but no one knew that Lucius and I helped James go into hiding. So he told me he never should have started anything with me, that he never actually loved me and he was using me for a good side fuck. He told me to get lost or die and never contact him again. So I did as he wished. Now he has told Harry that I kept him from him and Harry hates me for it."

"Why don't you tell Harry the truth. Show him your memories, let him know that it was Sirius' fault you never told him?" Draco couldn't understand why Severus wouldn't do that.

"Because he is comfortable with Black. He has known him as a parental figure his whole life and I don't want to take something so constant from him. Get some rest now Draco you will need it. You need to let Harry know about being your mate, if you don't I'll make sure Remus does." Draco swallowed thickly, knowing that Severus wasn't lying.

He dreaded the moment where he had to tell Harry, and he really did reject being his mate. He knew it would kill him, he couldn't stop thinking about him and wanting to be near him. He wanted nothing more than to have what James and Remus had but he knew it would never happen. Maybe it was time to see what he could do about denouncing Harry as a mate and try to find another one.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Draco wondered around the school trying to find Harry, but he was coming up short where ever he looked. He told himself that if he didn't find him by the end of the day he would talk to his Father, Remus, and see if there was a way to denounce a mate. The pains were starting not to subside with the potions any more and he couldn't stand it for much longer.

Just before he was going to head back to his common room for the night he literally ran into Harry, landing on his ass in the process. He held his breath and winced at the pain in his stomach for a moment before he stood up and grabbed a hold of Harry's arm.

"Please come with me. I really need to talk to you." Draco pleased looking Harry right in the eye, he released his breath when he saw Harry nod. He quickly pulled the boy into an empty room, warding the door locked and silenced.

"Alright Malfoy what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked sitting down.

"I know you grew up with Remus and Sirius and I was wondering if either one of them told you about mates for werewolves?" He asked keeping his head down.

"Remus has mentioned a couple times in the past and a lot recently, why?" Harry asked and Draco could tell he was fidgeting with his hands.

"Probably preparing you for this, what did he tell you about him and my dad?" Draco asked wanting to know exactly how much he had to tell Harry himself.

"He said that the moment that James turned sixteen he could smell his scent and he was grateful that they were in the same room, otherwise he would go through a lot of pain until James accepted him as his mate. He said if he didn't he would have eventually died because of the pain unless he was able to renounce him as a mate himself, which is very difficult to do and many die from even attempting it." When Harry stopped talking Draco gasped, he didn't know he could die if he tried to renounce his mate. Now he was more than determined to have Harry accept him.

"Well obviously I am the son of Remus. I haven't be cursed with having to turn into a wolf myself but I have gotten some of the other things to deal with. Like finding my mate."

"Oh. Have you, found your mate that is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and it has been very painful. Severus has been giving me a potion to lessen the pain but it is slowly beginning not to work. He told me I had to tell my mate but I'm scared." Draco dropped his head and felt his whole body shaking.

"Why would you be scared. I thought it would be great for you knowing who it is. Just tell them. If they reject you just try denouncing them and find someone new." Draco snapped his head back to Harry and he felt rage flow around his body.

"I'm afraid because I know my mate will reject me, I know this and I wish it was different. I would love to be with the person who is my mate but I know I will never be able to. I was going to talk to my dad about denouncing my mate but you just informed me I could die because of it, then what happens if my new mate rejects me too, I don't think I could go through with that twice. I wouldn't be able to denounce the second one, you can only do that once." Draco felt a tear sliding down his face as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Look I know that we have not gotten along all these years, but would you like me to help you tell your mate." Draco couldn't help but laugh, it made him sound like he was going crazy, he knew it.

"That is what I am trying to do right now, tell them." Draco caught Harry's eyes with his own and saw the look of horror behind them. He knew the rejection was coming and tried to brace himself against the table he was now leaning against.

"No. You must be mistaken, I can't be your mate." Draco was thankful he didn't outright reject him, that way he could still talk at least.

"My fathers told me a wolfs mate is usually the first real close friend they had when they were younger. My father James was My dad Remus' first real friend ever, and you were mine from what I have been told." Harry was shaking his head violently from side to side, quietly saying no over and over again.

"I have to go. I'm sorry Malfoy but I can't be in here right now." When Harry turned his back on him one of his hands flew to his stomach and another to his chest. Draco tried to hold back any painful sounds, and let out a small whimper just as Harry walked out the door.

The room started to get dizzy and all he could now see was nothing but blackness surrounding him. Moments later he felt himself hit the floor than nothing but dark.

"I'm glad you found him before something serious happened." Draco heard when he started to wake up.

"What do you think happened, he was screaming out in pain when I found him." Draco started to move, trying to open his eyes but felt nothing but pain.

"He was supposed to talk to Harry today. I think the other boy rejected him." The voice was saddened and he knew it was Severus.

"I wish Harry would understand but every time I had talked to him about mates he would just sit there and not comment. I don't think Sirius is helping in the matter either. Severus you need to talk to him, he is your son too after all." Draco knew this was Remus talking now.

"He won't even look at me, let alone try to be in the same room as me. He hates me and I don't think he will ever accept me as his father." Draco had enough of the pity party, he needed his mate and Severus was about the only one that could make him listen.

"Sev. Show memories." Was all Draco could gasp out before the pain started to take over. He curled in on him self and began rocking back and forth.

"Rest Draco. Don't talk, you need your strength."

"Talk Harry." He gasped out before he passed out again.

The next time he awoke he saw two dark figures sitting at the end of his bed talking quickly to each other. He shook his head and looked back to see who they were. He silently gasped out when he saw that Harry was sitting there staring at Severus with his brow crinkled together in aggravation.

"Remus dragged me in here now what did you want to talk to me about?" He heard Harry ask.

"I need to show you some of my memories for you to understand why I didn't tell Sirius about you. I want you to see that I loved you and was doing every thing I could to have you back with me. Just do this one thing for me and then if you so choose I will leave you alone. You are my son and I just." Severus stopped talking and looked over to Draco for a moment, nodding his head before standing.

"Fine. I will look at these memories and then I am done with you." Harry got up and followed Severus out of the room.

Draco laid there hoping with everything that he had that Harry would find some compassion within him and accept Severus as his dad. He also hoped in doing this he would accept him as his mate. He let the darkness take him over once more and prayed that when he awoke he would have his mate by his side.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Draco woke up to a feeling of Happiness tingling around his body. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time, and all he wanted to do was stay there so he could always feel this way. Shaking his head, to keep his eyes closed, he couldn't think why he felt this way.

"Draco?" He heard someone say his name and then felt a soft touch to his arm. It sent more of those tingles around his body and he shot up in the bed, snapping his eyes open, and looked around.

His eyes landed on Harry, sitting in a chair next to his bed, hand now resting on the sheets. Draco's eyes widened at seeing his mate sitting there as if he had been crying. Harry's eyes were puffed and red and his head hung down in shame. Draco hated seeing his mate looking like this and couldn't help but place his hand under the others chin and lift his face to look at him.

"Harry?" He questioned when those red eyes looked into his.

"I saw Severus' memories, all of them. All the way back from when he was a student. I even saw us as kids, we were so happy. I saw my self crying for you after I was taken, not my dad, you. Seeing the memories brought back the pain I felt from being away from you for so long. Then he showed me memories of Dumbledore and him talking about me. How Dumbledore set up me being friends with Ron and making sure I didn't know anything of my real past. He never figured out I wasn't James' kid.

Please forgive me for turning you away all these years. I want to start over and see what happens. I have felt the pull towards you all year but just didn't want to accept it, I'm sorry for putting you in so much pain." Harry was crying now, holding Draco's hand.

"None of this is really your fault Harry. Dumbledore wanted you blind to everything and I just wish I knew sooner. First we have to see Dumbledore sent away fro life for everything he has done then we can work on us." Draco couldn't fight the sudden urge to kiss Harry so he did.

He slowly leaned forward and placed his lips, cautiously upon Harry's. He felt extreme happiness when the other boy responded in kind. It quickly turned passionate as Draco placed a hand behind Harry's head, and pulled him closer to the bed. They broke away a couple moments later, Draco wishing they could have stayed like that all day.

"I'm sorry. My wolf side needed to know that you were not rejecting me." Draco stated as he ducked his head feeling the blush crawl up his face.

"I understand. I'm sorry that will never happen again. Now that I know everything I don't want to reject this." Harry smiled.

The sound of the door opening sprang the boys apart, Draco laying back on the pillows and Harry sitting back in his chair. Severus came around the curtain containing Draco's bed with a smile on his face. Draco was happy to see his Uncle like this, and hoped it would last.

"Hello boys. Just to let you know, I have just been informed, Dumbledore's trial is set for tomorrow. If everything goes according to plan, he will be sent away for life." Severus' smile broadened.

"I sure hope so. He has messed with all of our lives long enough." Harry stated.

"Harry, I know this is a lot to ask, but I was hoping you would revert to you given name now that you know everything." Severus asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Sirius asked me if I wanted to change my last name to his." Harry stated. Draco saw the defeated look cross his Uncles face before Harry's started to talk again. "But, I told him no. I was hoping you would ask. So yes I'll take your last name like it was supposed to be." Harry smiled.

Severus embraced Harry in a hug and placed a kiss atop his head. Draco was so happy for the two of them and wondered what his last name would be changed to. He loved Lucius and Narcissa for raising him but he wasn't, and didn't want to be a Malfoy any longer.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Severus smiled at Draco before he left the room.

"Congrats Harry Snape." Draco laughed a little at the name.

"Hey maybe one day it will be Malfoy." Harry joked but stopped laughing the moment he saw Draco's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a Malfoy. I don't understand why my fathers haven't asked about a name change yet. I've known longer than you about them and still nothing." Draco felt lost. Harry wrapped Draco into his arms and looked into his eyes.

"They love you. There has been a lot going on and maybe they will do it soon."

"I hope so."

"Well Mr. Malfoy you may leave now. Rest you two have a long day tomorrow with the trial I hear." Madam Pomfrey stated as she came around the curtain. Draco smiled and jumped out of the bed, grabbing Harry's hand before running out the door.

The two of them encountered a group of students down in the Great Hall and Draco quickly let go of Harry's hand when he saw Ron in the middle. Harry looked at him before it dawned on him why he did it.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing with him?" Ron shouted as he walked out of the group, now standing in front of the two boys.

"We're friends now." Harry smiled. Draco was shocked that Harry said this.

"What. Are you insane?" Ron bellowed.

"NO. There is a lot of things you don't know, but will become public knowledge tomorrow. Unless you do know, from what I hear Dumbledore set it up for us to be friends. Made it so you could turn me away from Draco and my Father." Harry spat out.

"Father what are you talking about. No one even knew James was alive until he showed up here." Ron said looking as if he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Right. Well we will find out tomorrow won't we. I'm sure Dumbledore will spill everything." Harry turned around and grabbed Draco's hand again, leading him away from the group.

"I hope the trial proves worthwhile tomorrow." Harry said as Draco looked over at him.

"Me too, me too." Draco was nervous about tomorrow. He wanted to be there but he was scared things wouldn't turn out for the best. He didn't want to loose his family or Harry now that he had him, somewhat to himself. His wolf side was happy, making him want to jump the boy walking beside him, but he held it down for fear of scaring him away.

He just hoped he could mate with him soon, knowing he needed to do it to solidify him as his mate. Then his wolf wouldn't be so determined to mate every second. Draco smiled at the thought, no that he would mind to mate all the time with Harry, oh no he would take every opportunity to have his way with him.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, Life has been busy. Hope to have another chapter out later today for this along with at least one for my other story, Children Change Everything. Hope you like it and any mistakes found let me know. Please Review I really appreciate them. Thanks again to everyone. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Draco felt himself shaking as he sat in the court room. He wanted Dumbledore put away for taking his family away from him, and he was sure that Harry felt the same way. He sat comfortably with Harry's arm draped around him for comfort. He couldn't believe that Harry finally knew everything and seemed to be taking it fairly well.

"Alright everyone please settle down and take your seats." Draco looked up and saw the Judge's sitting down along with everyone else that was talking within the small court room.

"We are gathered here today to determine the guilt or innocence of one Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He is being charged with Kidnapping and Child endangerment of James Potter and Harry Potter. How does he plead." The one judge looked over to Dumbledore and he replied with a not-guilty.

"We call James Potter up to the front to be questioned under Veritaserum." Draco watched as his father walked to the seat in front of the judges. Draco started to wring his hands together, becoming very nervous. He felt Harry place his free hand over his and squeeze gently, reassuring him.

"Please state your name." The judge stated

"James Charles Potter"

"What do you recall happened to you in the events in question?" The judge asked

"On the night I was declared dead I was in face taken prisoner by Albus Dumbledore. I was taken to somewhere dark, like a dungeon, I don't really know where. Harry was taken along with me but later taken away and I never knew where. I was later brought to some cottage in the country, under heavy charms and wards. Food and other things would appear when I needed them. I didn't leave the place all these years until Remus and Severus came and found me." James replied.

"Do you know why Dumbledore would do this?"

"He told me when I was still a student that he found a prophecy stating a son a bore would turn everyone against him. He used to punish me for not doing as I was told in school and even went as far as to try and marry me off with Lily Evans because she could not bare children."

"If she could not bare children then how did Harry come about?" The judge asked.

"First I would like to state that Harry is not my son. He is not a Potter. My son is known as Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore grabbed Harry that night because he was close to me at the time and he did look an awful lot like me, more so than Draco did. I became pregnant with Draco by my lover, Remus Lupin." James held his head high and smiled over to Remus then to Draco.

Draco felt himself smile at his dad and leaned his head over on Harry's shoulder. He hoped this would go by quickly but he knew it wouldn't.

"Who is the parents of Harry Potter if this is true?" Draco could see James trying to fight the truth serum, even going as far as putting his hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

"Why will you not answer the question?" James let his mouth go and breath a sigh of relief.

"It is not my place to say. If the parents or Harry himself would like you to know they can tell you." James smirked.

"Fine. I think that is all we need to hear from you. Will Harry Potter come to the stand now." The judge said looking at Harry s he gave a small kiss to Draco's head before going to the chair.

"Now Harry before we give you the serum, would you like to tell us who your parents are?" Harry looked out over the crowd and Draco saw Severus nod and then Sirius from the other side.

"Severus Snape and Sirius Black are my fathers." Harry stated proudly with a bold smile. There was several gasps and whispers going around the room now. Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"I will ask this question again once you have the serum, here take it." Harry downed the vial and looked the judge right in the eyes, awaiting the question again. "Now who are your parents?"

"Severus Snape and Sirius Black. Do I have to say it again?" Draco covered his mouth, he really wanted to laugh and Harry wasn't helping any.

"Where did Dumbledore place you after taking you away?" The judge finally moved on once the court room settle down for the other news.

"I was sent to who I thought were my Aunt and Unlce. I was told later on that they were my mother, Lily Evans, relative."

"So you grew up thinking that Lily Evans and James Potter were your parents? Who told you this?"

"At first it was my Aunt and Uncle. They would beat me every time I would ask anything about my past. Before I came to school I was picked up at the house by Albus Dumbledore and brought to the Weasely's. He told me that Ron would be an excellent friend to have before I went to school, that they could teach me who I should and shouldn't hang out with."

"When did you find out that Mr. Snape and Mr. Black were your fathers?"

"Just recently. Before that I hated Snape and Sirius I thought was only my God-Father." Harry looked like he was slightly upset about this.

"How do you feel about it all now?"

"I feel like I was torn away from my dad. I have recently seen memories from his past as well as my own. I was a happy child with him and then I was thrown into a very abusive family, beaten and made a slave, among other things. I am grateful that I have two fathers alive and well and who are willing to let me get to know them as such." Harry was beaming by this time, you could tell his life really was changing.

"Who do you see is responsible for all of this wrong doing to yourself?"

"Albus Dumbledore of course." Harry stated with anger in his features.

"Why is that?"

"He tore me away from my loving father just because he thought I was someone else's son. He placed me with people that I wasn't even related to, never coming to check up on my wellbeing, leaving me to be abused. Then when he does come he thrust's me into this world I know nothing about, telling me I have to listen to him and the Weasely's because no one else could be trusted. If it wasn't for him I would have grown up with my dad, and I would have had loving friends to go along with that family."

"You may step down now Mr. Potter. Would Lucius Malfoy please come to the stand."

Draco watched as his "Father" went to the stand with a trademark Malfoy Sneer on his face, making him smile. He would miss being with this man all the time.

"Now Mr. Malfoy all we have to ask you is what happened the night James and Harry were taken from your home?"

" James was in hiding for fear of himself and Draco. He came to us saying that Dumbledore had found him and he needed somewhere else to go. He wanted me to promise that if something were to happen to him that I would take care of Draco as my own. I readily agreed, since he was a very good friend of mine. Moments after Severus showed up with Harry, Dumbledore came bursting threw my floo and grabbed James and Harry. We tried to follow threw the floo but it was blocked from the other side right after."

"Thank you. Severus Snape please come to the stand." Draco felt Harry tighten his hold on him and pull Draco closer to his side.

"What happened after your son was taken?"

"I broke down. I hugged Draco promising him we would find his father and my son."

Severus replied.

"But yes you went though all these years with Harry in your classes and right under your nose without saying one word to him. Why?" Severus glanced over to Harry and Draco could see he was upset about this.

"Like I told my son, it was hard. I wanted to tell him everyday, but I was afraid that Dumbledore would realize that Harry wasn't James' and he would try to do something to Draco. I was protecting more people from getting hurt by him. When we finally found James, that was when we told Harry about being my son." Severus stated, keeping his eyes locked with Harry.

"What did he think of this?"

"He didn't want to believe it. I talk to Sirius and told him and he was the one that told Harry it was true. He finally excepted me when I showed him my memories. He thought I willingly gave him up and kept him from Sirius."

"And who do you blame for your son hating you?"

"I blame Albus for taking him away and putting him somewhere that he was abused. I blame my self for him hating me. I love him and I was protecting him, but I had to behave in a way that would not let Albus suspect anything."

"Alright, everyone may leave for now. We will call everyone back when we are ready to give the verdict." The judges stood up and left, making the court room burst out in commotion.

Draco let Harry wrap his arms around him as the noise became really loud. Everyone throwing questions at both boys, trying to find out everything all at once. Draco felt himself being led around until they were outside and he was in his dad's arms instead of Harry's. He quickly pulled himself away from his dad, looked at him with an apologetic smile and went right back into Harry's arms.

"Everything will be alright Draco. He will be sent away and we will never have to worry about him again." Draco looked up into Harry's eyes and suddenly felt the others lips upon his, making him instantly feel better.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning to everyone. This chapter has very Heavy Sexual content between two males. If you do not like then I suggest you stop reading after the court scene. There will be a bold *** right before it begins. **

**Chapter 12:**

Draco felt like his world was going in slow motion. He felt anxious and jittery awaiting for the judge's to come back in and tell them the verdict. If Dumbledore wasn't sent away then he was going to kill the man himself. He not only took him away from his dad but he placed Harry in a place that was not safe for him for all these years.

He paced the hall outside of the court room, feeling everyone's eyes set on him. When he stopped he felt arms wrap around him and someone kiss the back of his neck. He didn't know how they had gotten so close so fast but he was happy Harry finally seemed to be excepting of their bond.

"When this is all over we are going to spend some time alone." He heard Harry whisper into his ear, sending shivers run down his spine.

"I would love that." Draco leaned back into his embrace and noticed his fathers smiling at him.

"I can't wait to get this mating over with, and be together. No one is going to touch you but me from now on Draco." Even though he knew what they were supposed to do for the mating, and so he wouldn't end up being sick all of the time, he was still scared.

He was a virgin and he wasn't sure if Harry knew this. He also knew that he would no doubt be the bottom in this relationship. Harry just had this way about him that overpowered all of Draco's senses.

"Everyone may return to the court room now." Draco looked up and saw one of the Aurors standing in the doorway, motioning for them to re-enter. Draco felt Harry grab his hand and pull him into the room, placing an arm back around his shoulder as they sat down.

"Alright. We have come to a conclusion with this case. Albus Dumbledore after all of the evidence has been heard and memories looked at, we here by find you Guilty of all charges. You will be sent to Azkaban for life, with the possibility of receiving the kiss. Everyone is excused." Draco felt like he was in heaven.

"This is great Draco. We never have to worry about him trying to manipulate us again." He was about to say something but Harry attached his lips onto his and he couldn't help but let Harry ravish his mouth.

*******When they made it back to the castle they noticed there was a party going on in celebration. They also found out that Severus was asked to become the next Headmaster and he gladly excepted the position. With all the celebration going on, no body noticed when Harry dragged Draco out of the room and up to his own.

After warding the room with silencing charms and locking charms, Harry rounded back towards Draco, making him back up from the intensity of his gaze. His knees hit the back of the bed, making him sit down as Harry advanced on him.

Draco swallowed thickly as his heart began to race. He saw the predatory gaze Harry was giving him and his couldn't move. He watched as Harry's hands went to his robes, undoing and dropping them to the floor, then slowly remove his own shirt.

He felt his mouth begin to water as he looked over Harry's rock hard abs and pecks, his skin was lightly tanned and he felt his own hands come up and touch the hard, soft flesh. He blinked slowly as Harry's hands went down and unclasped his pants, letting them slide down his toned legs, kicking them off with his feet. Draco couldn't help when his own hands went to pull down Harry's skin tight boxers, gazing his hands over his soft ass, as he slid the boxers down.

He was now face level with Harry's very hard and long cock. The vein underneath was pulsing lightly from the strain and Harry's hand came behind Draco's head. His face was lifted and met with Harry's as their mouths connected and tongue's combined. Moments later Harry pulled his face away and moved Draco's toward his cock. Draco was starting to sweat, he wasn't sure what to really do in this situation.

He let his instincts take over and slowly stuck his tongue out, licking from the head down the underside of Harry's cock, making the other boy moan out and entwine his hand in Draco's hair. Draco finally wrapped his mouth around Harry's cock, using his tongue to roll around his cock while he sucked. He bobbed his head up and down while sending little nips and licks along the hard flesh in his mouth.

Harry's hips started to buck into him, sending his cock farther down Draco's throat. He instinctively relaxed his throat so he wouldn't choke and continued to suck. Harry pulled back on his hair, locking eyes with him before gently pushing him onto the bed.

"Have to stop that, won't last to long. God where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked as he was taking Draco's clothes off. Draco moved his head to the side, to ashamed to say that was the first time he had ever done that.

He let soft moans escape his mouth as Harry was placing soft nips and licks down his chest and stomach. Nipping at the sensitive flash near his groin, as his pants and boxers were being pulled down. He felt his cock spring from the confines and Harry's mouth engulf him moments later. His hands wrapped into the sheets, as his back arched off the bed from the sensations Harry's was giving him.

He stopped moving the moment he felt Harry's finders circle around his opening. He wasn't sure if he could do this, he started to freak out a little bit not knowing what he was supposed to do. His eyes locked with Harry's concerned ones.

"Are you alright? What's wrong love?" Harry asked making Draco turn his head away.

"This is my first time." Draco whispered and was shocked when Harry gently kissed him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. I'll go very gentle with you I promise." Harry sealed his lips over Draco once more, slowly bringing his hand back where it was. He summoned some lube and placed it at Draco's opening.

Draco squirmed a little as he felt one of Harry's fingers breach his opening, sending sensations he never felt before run around his body. He arched his back, trying to get more contact as Harry entered another and then another finger into him. He felt the fingers begin to scissored within him and suddenly Harry thrust them fast and hard into something that made him scream out in pleasure.

"That my love is your prostate. I will make sure I hit that as hard and as often when I am in you. I will make you feel so good." Harry proceeded to hit the spot, leaving Draco incoherent. His body thrashed along the bed as he pulled Harry down to his lips and ravished his mouth.

"Please. I need more. Ahhhh." Draco called out as Harry began to remove his fingers from him. Harry lifted Draco's legs up and onto his shoulder, pulling Draco down closer to his body as he lined up his cock with Draco's opening. Draco looked directly into Harry's eyes and the look within them took his breath away.

His head was thrown back as he felt Harry enter him inch by inch and settle when he felt the others balls resting on his ass. Harry moved his hips in a circular motion, letting Draco get used to the size of him within his body. Draco reached his hands down, grasping Harry's legs to pull him even closer.

"Please move. Need to feel you." Draco moaned as he moved his hips up, trying to get Harry to do something, anything to make him feel good.

Harry leaned back and began to thrust into Draco's body, making him call out in pleasure, feeling Harry hit his prostate with every inward thrust. Just when he thought the sensations couldn't get any better, he felt Harry's hand wrap around his cock, giving it much needed attention. His hand matched the rhythm of every thrust, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Going to…..Ah god…Feels so good….So close." Draco yelled out and bit down onto Harry's shoulder, marking him as his mate, just as his stomach tightened and he felt himself spray all over Harry's hand and his own stomach, making the muscles in his ass clench tightly around Harry's cock. He felt when Harry came inside him, just before he collapsed on top of his chest.

They laid like that, Harry atop of Draco, for several moments, their breathing heavy. Harry rolled off of Draco just as his eyes became heavy. He rolled over to his side, wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach and resting his head on Harry's chest. He slowly fell asleep to Harry stroking his hand threw his hair and a whisper of I love you going into his ear.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I took the original last chapter out of this story because I felt like I did cut it off to early. I needed to explain some things so I am making this a bit longer. I hope everyone is alright with that and I hope you will all like this. Thanks to everyone who read the original last chapter. **

**Chapter 13:**

Draco awoke with a smile playing upon his face as he rolled over and felt Harry's arm tightly wrapped around his waist. He remembered hearing the other boy whisper that he loved him before he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't help but look upon the peaceful look Harry had on his face and he wanted to be the cause of this for the rest of his life.

Moments later an owl pecked at the window, making Draco climb out of bed and put his boxers on. Upon letting the owl in he noticed a note attached to it's leg. He grabbed the piece of parchment and gave the bird a little piece of bread.

Sitting back down on the bed, gently, so not to wake Harry, he began to read the note. It was from Lucius and Narcissa.

Dear Draco,

We are happy that Dumbledore is finally where he deserves to be. We are also Happy that Harry and you have finally come together after all these years. We still see you as our son, even though you are not our blood. We know that Severus has offered Harry to have his last name changed to his and we have been thinking about what you may want for your self.

Even though we would love for you to remain a Malfoy, we know that you probably want to revert to your parents own name. When the time comes that you want to do this, please don't be afraid to let us know. We will still see you as our own, no matter what name you go by.

Always remember that we love you.

Love Lucius and Narcissa.

Draco wiped the tears that had fallen down his face as he read the note. He loved them both very much. Placing the note down on his clothes he couldn't help but think that his fathers didn't want him to change his name. Neither one of them had yet to come up and speak to him on the matter and he was starting to get worried.

Had he turned out like James would have wanted him to? Was he not enough of a wolf for Remus to accept? Were they only pretending while they were here at school and had no choice to be around him? Shaking his head he had no idea why he was thinking about any of these things. He should be happy that he knew who his birth parents were and be happy with the name Malfoy, since those two people had taken care of him all of his life.

Harry began to stir in the bed so he knew it was time to put on a smile so Harry wouldn't know that anything was wrong with him. Harry sat up in the bed, stretching, and pulling Draco down to him so he could place a kiss to his lips. Draco never felt this wonderful in his life. He was finally mated to his mate and he didn't want this feeling to pass.

Harry decided to sit with Draco at breakfast that morning, causing a lot of heads to turn but neither of the boys really cared. In the middle of Breakfast, Severus stood up and asked everyone to be quiet, he had a very special announcement to make.

"I wanted to let you all know that Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of this school. I am sure you all have heard from either your parents or reading the paper. I am now Headmaster and you will call me by such. I will still be teaching potions this year, but will be replaced at the beginning of next.

"Now I would like to welcome Mr. James Potter to the school, he will be assisting Madam Hooch with Flying classes. Also I would like to congratulate Mr. Remus Lupin and Mr. James Potter on their upcoming Marriage." Severus began clapping before the rest of the school joined in, then promptly sat down in his seat.

Draco's mouth dropped open, wondering why his fathers didn't see fit to inform him first. He looked up to the head table and saw them smiling until they met his gaze. They looked at him and then each other with worry in their eyes, making him stand and bolt out of the room. He ignored Harry's calls following him as he made his way around the halls and back to his room.

Moments later his bedroom door swung open, causing him to jump up from the bed. He looked into his parents faces and dropped his head to his knees. He didn't want to see them right now. He needed to get his thoughts together before he spoke to them, afraid he may say something he regretted.

"Draco please look at us." He heard James say after a few moments. He lifted his head slowly and caught the worried look in both of the men's eyes.

"What do you want? Decided to actually inform your son that you were going to get married?" He shot them both a heated glance before turning towards the window.

"Draco that's not it. Severus thought we had already told you. We were going to last night but we couldn't find you anywhere." Remus stated as he rested a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Really?" He asked as he turned around with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. Where were you any way?" James asked as he moved closer to the two by the window.

"Uh." Draco blushed, ducking his head. "With Harry."

"Did you mate?" Remus asked with a smile as he practically jumped for joy.

"Yes. I'm so happy that he finally accepted me. I don't want to loose him."

"You won't Draco. He loves you. We also love you too you know?" James said sitting down on the window sill next to him.

"I know. Sometimes I feel like you may not want me in your lives though. Like you are moving on with out me." Draco was fidgeting with his fingers now.

"Oh Draco. I would never want to move on with out you. We both love you very much and have many years to make up for. I'm going to be taking James' name and wanted to know if you would like to change your back to Potter as well?" Draco's head snapped up at finally hearing the question he was waiting so long to hear.

"Yes. I would love that. When can we do it?"

"We were hoping tonight. We want to get Married tomorrow but want this done first." Remus replied.

"Great. I'll write Lucius and Narcissa so they can be there too. They have the right. Can Harry be there also?"

"Yes he will be there anyway. Severus wants to do his change at the same time." James informed him.

"That's great. I should go let the Malfoy's know now. Give them some time to wrap their heads around it. I wish they could have had a child of their own to keep the name going."

"We know you love them Draco. They will always be like parents to you after everything they have done for you over the years. We can't thank them enough for raising you." Draco reached over and hugged James for understanding how he felt.

James and Remus left shortly after, giving Draco some time to with to Lucius and Narcissa, letting them know he would no longer be a Malfoy after tomorrow night. He was afraid of how they would really react and hoped they still would care for him.

After he sent a letter off to the Malfoy's, Draco walked down to the Dungeons to talk to Severus. He wanted to make sure he had his Uncle by his side. As he approached the door he heard yelling coming from the other side and couldn't help but listen to the voices.

"I still can't believe you would keep him from me after all these years. He knows I am his dad now, why won't you just let him change his name?" Draco heard Severus yelling.

"If he changes his name to anything it will be to mine. You knew all these years he was your son and you sat back and did nothing to help him. I won't let him take the last name of someone who would do that to his own child." Sirius spat out.

"It is his choice and he has chosen to take my last name. Why can't you except that Sirius?" Severus was cut off by a very angry Sirius in his face.

"You have no right to call me by that name. Call me Black and that's it. You didn't even have the balls to tell me I had a son. You knew all these years he was mine and you let me continue to think I was only his God-Father." Sirius was right in Severus' face now.

Severus felt like he was going to be sick. He knew that Sirius would hold this against him sometime, he just didn't think it would be so soon. He seemed fine when he first told him, a little angry, but fine. He was even hoping that they could rekindle what they once had, but now he didn't see any hope for that. Slowly he backed up a few inches, so he could look into Sirius' eyes. Draco held his breath as his Uncle looked like he was about to cry, holding himself back from going in and helping him.

"I already said I was sorry. I didn't want to put him in danger any more than he already was. I also didn't want to put Draco in danger either. I should have told you, I was going to the night I came to you after James was taken. You didn't give me a chance, you just told me to fuck off and never contact you again. I had my heart broken by the things you said and you wanted me to tell you I was pregnant. You would have laughed in my face thinking it was some plot to keep you with me." Severus hung his head now, to ashamed to looked at Sirius any longer.

"You should have still told me. I would have figured it out when Harry was born."

"Can't you let him have this choice. He wants my last name, you have been able to be around him all these years and have a chance to bond with him. I want that chance to, please?" Severus asked still looking to the floor.

Draco smiled when he saw Sirius walk up to Severus and lift his head to look at him. He watched as Sirius looked into Severus' eyes and had a small smile play out on his face. Draco tried not to laugh like a little school girl when he saw Sirius bring Severus' face closer to his and kiss him gently on the lips. When he saw the kiss grow more passionate with hands starting to roam over bodies, he quickly ran to find Harry. He wanted nothing more than for Harry to be happy, and knowing his fathers looked as though they were finally getting along, would definitely make the other boy happy.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Harry…..Harry." Draco was out of breath by the time he reached the spot Harry was init . He ran right into his mates arms and kissed him.

"Draco what is wrong, love?" Harry asked as he pulled back from Draco.

"Nothing. Oh you are going to be so happy Harry. I just saw Severus and Sirius arguing."

"Why would I be happy about that?" Harry interrupted with a frown on his face.

"No. Listen. At the end Sirius kissed Severus. Man did I have to bolt out of there, it got hot and heavy real fast." Draco laughed when he saw Harry's eyes light up.

"Really? Your not lying about this?" Harry asked with hope in his voice.

"I would never joke about something like this Harry. I love you and I wouldn't hurt you like that." Draco replied.

"This is great."

"Yeah also my fathers are getting married tomorrow and want me to change my name tonight to Potter. Will you be there love?" Harry smiled.

"I guess it doesn't really matter what I get y name changed to, I will end up being a Potter anyway." Harry laughed as he kissed Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"When we get married. We are mated magically but I want to do this legally also." Harry stated.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" Draco asked laughing.

"Yes. I know it's not romantic, but I would love to do this as soon as possible. I want to be bound to you in everything." Harry pulled Draco close to his body and he loved feeling his mates heart beat against his own.

"Of course. Maybe my fathers will let us crash their wedding and get married at the same time." Draco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. But for now lets go find them and get your name changed." Harry dragged Draco back down to the dungeons.

An hour later and Draco was now officially Draco Potter. He was beaming and laughing with his fathers when Harry walked over and became all serious. Draco knew this was the time he was going to ask his father about marrying him.

"Remus, James." Harry nodded. "I know that I have been a Potter most of my life, because of this mix up, but I would love to remain one. If you would allow me to marry Draco tomorrow night It would make me so happy." Draco was beaming at his mate when he was done and looking inbetween his fathers faces.

"Well, I guess that answers our question." Severus said from behind the boys.

"What question?" Harry asked.

"We were going to let you decide which one of our names you wanted." Sirius replied walking up behind Severus and wrapping his arms around his waist, getting a small gasp from the others in the room.

"I'm glad you two are finally getting along, but I would love to marry my mate and remain a Potter." Harry replied, pulling Draco to his side.

"That is fine with us. Double wedding tomorrow night." James beamed as he hugged the boys.

The wedding was great, both of the couple said their vows and kissed in front of the few people they wanted to share this moment with, mainly just all the men and the Malfoy's. Draco told them he was still a Malfoy at heart and he would always love them.

As soon as school got out at the end of the year, Harry bought a beautiful home on the country for them. He said he wanted to start a family as soon as possible and Draco beamed at the idea of having children.

Remus and James informed them they were already expecting a little bundle, at the same time Sirius and Severus announced their engagement. Harry couldn't have been happier that his fathers were going to get married. Draco was waiting for the day that his Uncle came to them saying that he was also expecting.

Draco never expected that this would have ever been his live. He had always thought he would live at home, with the Malfoy's even after he graduated. Saving money and taking an apprenticeship. He never saw himself as settled down and thinking of children. He wasn't complaining however, he was extremely happy with the way his life actually turned out.

**A/N: Well this is the official end. It will not be changed again. I really can't think of anything else to add to this. I hope everyone liked it and thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.**


End file.
